makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Solomon/Relationships
Relationships David Solomon had negative relationships with his father . At some point when Solomon was a young boy, he'd had him imprisoned in a tower. David seems to have feared him. Later , Solomon had him imprisoned in a tower, and regularly came to ask him to acknowledge him as his son. David disowned him and going even as far as to say he shouldn't have been born after hearing about Solomon's friendship with demons he was supposed to kill . Tamar Tamar was Solomon's sister. The two had a normal sibling relationship, even after Solomon was disowned. Even though Tamar loved Solomon, she still hated the fact that he would not destroy demons, despite having the power to do so. Dantalion Dantalion was the first demon to be summoned by Solomon, and although Dantalion had hatred for Solomon in the beginning, he soon becomes close to him. As Solomon's familiar, Dantalion was required to do whatever Solomon wanted. When Solomon ordered Dantalion to kill him, Dantalion was forced to and was deeply saddened to have killed him. Sytry After Sitri was cast out of heaven, he sought refuge with Solomon in his castle. Sitri then flew into a rage when it was revealed that Dantalion was the one who murdered Solomon, not knowing that it was requested by Solomon himself. William Twining Solomon and William have a very complicated relationship . They both have respect for each other,though not much. William calls Solomon an Old Senile fool . And Solomon seems to find William amusing ,but possibly annoying ,and calls him stuck up . Camio Camio has respect for Solomon, and he was also saddend when Solomon died. Astaroth Astaroth held high opinion of Solomon, and was one of his Pillars. She mentions feeling nostalgia when she met William Twining, Solomon's reincarnation. She tells William that she felt like meeting Solomon because she was curious to what happened to one of her descendants, but never thought one of her descendants would be such a weak magician. She was shown resting alongside him in ancient Israel, and celebrating his birthday . Baalberith Baalberith seems to be fascinated with and hate Solomon. He remarked that he was curious of him back in ancient Israel, but hates the power Solomon wields over him, since he is a Pillar. Kevin Cecil (Uriel) Uriel could not understand why Solomon would seal demons into pillars and summon them to spend time with when he was given, by God, the power to destroy them. He was given the responsibillity to either make Solomon ascend into Heaven or make him obey Heaven's laws. He hept punishing the man, often using torturous means; and when Solomon didn't cave - went after those closest to him and killed them. However , Kevin/Uriel later reveals to be somewhat wary of Solomon , and felt tremendous regret when he died , so much that he lost sight of himself for a thousand years. He also says that Solomon didn't blame him, even once despite he punished and tortured Solomon before . References Category:Character Subpages Category:Relationships